¿Celos Eli?
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: un simple mal entendido puede llevarte a hacer locuras con tal de tener lo que quieres, Eli pasara por un ataque de celos, sin razón alguna, pero va a estar encaminado a cometer una locura, debe de sacar veredictos e información verdadera para saber si lo que piensa es real, o son sus ojos los que lo engañan


¿Celos Eli?

-Hola, mi nombre es Junjie-dijo el dark slinger ya teniendo su voluntad de nuevo

Alfa de inmediato reconoció ese nombre, se trataba de su hermano, los había separado desde muy pequeños, pero aún se seguían recordando

-Hola, mi banda Alfa Ayal, Trixie Sting, Kord Zane, Pronto y yo soy Eli Shane-dijo Eli presentando a todos

Junjie se fue con ellos y se unió a su banda, y en el camino tenía que platicar con su hermana sobre algunas cosas, entonces fue con ella y se fueron a platicar un rato

-Hermanita, ¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que mi padre te dijo que tu vendrías hasta que acabaras los estudios y te titularas-dijo muy intrigante

-A vas tú también como mi padre, pues ya me dio permiso, además, me gusta este lugar aparte sigo estudiando, con libros y cosas así, pero sigo estudiando-dijo ella ya no sorprendida por la actitud de su hermano

-Más te vale, si no, yo voy a encargarme personalmente de que te regañen estrictamente por ello-dijo muy molesto, al ser el hermano mayor ya no es de sorprenderse

-No te preocupes, ya me regaño por eso-dijo Alfa muy despreocupada

Mientras en el refugio

-¿Ha visto a Alfa?-pregunto un muy preocupado Eli

-No, ¿han visto a Junjie?-pregunto Kord contestando la pregunta con otra pregunta

-Humm, algo muy misterioso, llegamos al refugio y ambos dos desaparecen-dijo Pronto con una voz detectivesca

Eli al momento de oír esas palabras sintió un pequeño dolor de cabeza, pensó que había trabajado mucho ese día, pero aun así se puso a reflexionar y después de un rato llegaron los dos, al entrar entraron riendo, por todo lo que habían estado platicando, Eli se hizo el que no le importaba nada ese comportamiento, pero sentía ganas de romper algo de un solo golpe

En ese día Junjie y Alfa estuvieron platicando un rato y después los dos fueron a entrenar, Eli los observaba por una ventana, todo estaba bien, hasta que Junjie y Alfa se abrazaron, Eli sintió un dolor inmenso en su interior, todo se vino abajo, el mundo se acabó para él, todo se tornó sombras y oscuridad, la vida ya no tenía sentido, el tempo ya no transcurría. Y una lágrima de cristal rompió su pupila.

Mientras con Junjie y Alfa

-Oye hermanita, ¿ya les has dicho que tú y yo somos hermanos?-pregunto Junjie muy dudoso de sí mismo

-Claro que no, a nadie, y menos a Eli, el clan sombra y nuestro padre me ha dicho que no puede ser develado ese secreto, puesto que si cae en manos equivocadas podría ser usado en contra nuestra, y aparte, es imposible, que tu estés en los Eastern Realms y yo aquí, pero es por eso que nadie debe de saber, nadie ni siquiera Eli-dijo Alfa un poco preocupada

-¿Por qué te importa tanto ese tal Eli?-pregunto un poco sin importancia tal

-Es que, lo que pasa es, bien, él, es, es, esminovio-lo último lo dijo con tal rapidez y nerviosismo que apenas se le entendía, cuando lo termino de decir un rubor se le hizo denotar su nerviosismo

-Increíble, ¿mi padre sabe esto?, los va a matar si lo descubre-dijo Junjie un poco burlón

-No te preocupes, ya lo sabe-dijo Alfa como diciendo a ver contradíceme ahora

-Sí, sí, muy lista-dijo ya con una cara de sencillez

Y pasaron unos días, dos para ser exactos, Eli se comportaba de manera muy extraña, casi no hablaba, solo cuando era necesario, de ahí en fuera solo se la pasaba como fantasma, apareciendo por el refugio sin nada en mente, Alfa noto este comportamiento, y no dudo en preguntar, Eli estaba sentado en el sillón y Alfa fue, se sentó a su lado y le pregunto

-Amor, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto ella poniendo su mano en el hombro de Eli

-Nada-dijo dando la respuesta más común que se usa cuando uno está triste

-Vamos, sé que te está ocurriendo algo, necesito saber que es-dijo Alfa tratando de ver los ojos de Eli dado a que él estaba evitando el contacto visual

-Nada-volvió a decir en un tono muy triste

-De acuerdo, me avisas cuando quieras hablar, si me buscas voy a estar en el patio con Junjie-lo dijo un poco confundida por la actitud tan cerrada de Eli, no era el mismo

En cambio Eli no sintió más que ese mismo dolor de cabeza que había sentido hace unos días, pero ahora ya no era tristeza la que sentía, ahora era odio, quería destrozar a Junjie, lo que es, no sabía que eran ellos dos, pero tenía un sentimiento en el corazón que le indicaba que era mejor intervenir que dejar las cosas como estaban, ya no quería ocultar más su dolor, pensó que si se enfrentaba a Junjie en un duelo y ganaba podría recuperar a Alfa, entonces salió a donde ellos estaban y dijo

-Junjie, ¿aceptas un duelo contra mí?

-Claro, porque no-dijo levantando los hombros

Entonces el duelo comenzó y primero fue algo muy amistoso pero después se convirtió en una batalla de vida o muerte.

-Ya no tienes oportunidad, te he derrotado-dijo Eli un poco agitado por el duelo, pero al final había ganado

-¿Y ahora a ti que te sucede?, primero no quieres hablar y después quieres asesinarlo-dijo Alfa muy confundida y exaltada

-Esto es lo que suceda amor, es él, o soy yo, tienes dos segundos-dijo Eli un poco enojado

-Pues es obvio que Eli Shane-dijo Alfa a ver si su enojo lo había segado o solo se le metió una idea errónea en la cabeza

-¿¡Y ese quien es!? No, espera ¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Eli exaltado, confundido y nervioso a la vez

-Estas cegado por la ira, no sabes lo que está sucediendo ¿verdad?-pregunto Alfa a Eli que por el momento tenía su arma apuntando hacia Junjie

-Pues, sí, sé que te perdí sin motivo ni razón, y si quieres puedes dejarme e ir con él, sé que actué como un idiota, y que por mis celos te he perdido, lo admito-dijo Eli bajando su arma y viendo al suelo

-¿De que estas hablando?, Eli mi amor, yo jamás te dejare por nadie-dijo Alfa poniendo su mano en el hombro de Eli

-Además, ¿crees que yo quiero que ella sea mi novia?-dijo Junjie un poco confundido

-Pues, sí, ella es perfecta, si fuera una estrella las demás la envidiarían-dijo Eli volteando a ver los ojos de Alfa

-Aww, que lindo eres- dijo Alfa ruborizándose un poco y abrazando a Eli

-Sí, sí, claro, pues no sé ustedes, yo me largo de aquí, esto se está poniendo muy romanticón-se puso de pie y se retiró de ese lugar

Volviendo con los dos enamorados

-Eli, cuéntame, ¿Por qué actuaste así?, jamás te había visto actuar de esa manera-dijo Alfa acariciando las mejillas de Eli

-Bueno, es que, no sé qué me pasó, solo sé que cuando tú y él estaban juntos algo dentro de mi cabeza me decía, ve a matarlo, pero otra parte me decía, no, déjala ir, y no supe cómo reaccionar, todo el mundo parecía estar en mi contra, sentí que el mundo se acababa, sentí ira, tristeza, dolor, odio, todo al mismo tiempo-dijo Eli abrazando a Alfa

-Oh, mi Eli, tu primer ataque de celos-dijo Alfa muy conmovida por la explicación que Eli le dijo-una pregunta, ¿Qué serias capaz de hacer por mí?-pregunto ella a ver a qué nivel llegaba su locura

-Mira, recuerda, por amarte robaría una estrella te la regalaría, por amarte cruzaría los mares solo por abrasarte, por amarte juntaría la lluvia con el fuego, por amarte daría mi vida solo por besarte-dijo Eli dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

-Mi vida, es cierto, y a pesar de ello, te has puesto celoso por un simple mal entendido-dijo Alfa devolviéndole ese pequeño beso

-Es cierto, pero no aguante, y al final, creo que algo en mi cabeza exploto cuando ustedes se abrazaron, y eso, a mí no me gusto-dijo él con una voz firme

-Amor, olvídalo, ya paso, y recuerda que yo te amo a ti-dijo ella viendo sus ojos azules que la miraban cual lobo a su presa

-Tienes razón, ahora solo importa el ahora-dijo Eli

Ambos se abrazaron muy fuertemente, y al final, después de un tiempo unieron sus labios en una prueba de amor, Eli pensaba y estaba reflexionando un poco, pero después el tiempo se detuvo, ahora experimentaba un nuevo sentimiento, no sé si era amor más poderoso, o simplemente se había vuelto a enamorar de la misma chica, pero en cuanto a Alfa, ella se sentía en otro mundo, le había pasado lo mismo, había experimentado una clase nueva de beso, ese beso encendió la chispa de amor que prevalecía intacta entre ellos, y se volvió tan fuerte como una hoguera, y siguió aumentando de intensidad, y llego a alcanzar el poder del sol, ambos estaban hechizados por el único poder capaz de hacer milagros una vez que se logra dominar, el amor verdaderamente eterno.

**Bien amigos de fanfiction eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado y la frase de hoy es "**_**EL AMOR ES NUESTRO VERDADERO DESTINO. NO ENCONTRAMOS EL SENTIDO VERDADERO DE LA VIDA POR NUESTRA CUENTA-LO ENCONTRAMOS JUNTO A ALGUIEN **_**Thomas Merton" bien, pues gracias por pasar a leer y nos vemos en otro fic.**

_**FIN.**___


End file.
